


A Hero

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [4]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afterlife, Anger, Canon Universe, Guilt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Soldiers, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: “Who killed you?”, Light asked. Paying close attention to the words that the girl was going to speak.“Kira.”Light was taken aback and he was sure that Charlie could see his surprise. “K- Kira?”, had he been the one who killed this girl, or had it been Misa.orLight comes face to face with one of his victims.





	

Light opened his eyes, jolting upright in the unfamiliar room. He groaned as bolts of pain shot through his spine. His muscles were aching from laying on the gold floor. It was quiet and the brunet could make out little of his surroundings. 

_Where the hell am I?_

He turned around, looking for any kind of door or exit. Instead he found only another body laying not too far away from him.  
Light got on his feet slowly, his ribs stinging. He walked over to the body with wobbly steps. When he reached the individual he dropped to his knees and laid a hand on the small frame of the girl.  
“Hey! Wake up…”, his throat was sore and speaking hurt. The girl didn’t wake up and Light desperately searched for a pulse, “Wake up… please?” 

Light was starting to get scared and he hated to admit it. “Wake up, dammit!”, he yelled.  
The girl shifted and opened her eyes. Her breath turned slightly ragged as she realised where she was. She crawled upright and pulled her knees to her chest. She murmured something in a language that Light couldn’t understand and started crying. 

Light’s fear was replaced with pity and concern, even Kira had feelings. He crawled closer and laid a hand on her shoulder, not sure what to say and if she would be able to understand him.  
“Are you alright?”, Light asked in flawless English.  
The girl lifted her head, her tear filled blue eyes meeting his. A lock of her shoulder length black hair was in front of her face. She seemed to calm down a bit as she opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking.  
“Where are we? And who are you?”, she asked in accented English.  
Light tilted his head a bit in confusion. _She doesn’t know either?_ “I am Light Yagami, from Tokyo. Unfortunately I don’t know where we are.”, the brunet sighed. “May I ask for your name?”

“Charlie Grayson, from Wellington.” The girl replied, her voice trembling. The name sounded familiar to the brunet, but he’d forgotten where he’d heard it. “I shouldn’t be here.”  
Light raised an eyebrow, studying the girl face closely. “Why not?”, he asked casting his eyes down and noticing she was dressed in a black t-shirt that hugged her body tightly, army pants and boots. 

“I am supposed to be dead.”, Light’s eyes flew back up and he looked the girl in the eyes with some kind of shock. Charlie’s expression was blank. “I died, I was killed”, a single tear rolled down and landed on her knee.  
Rage started to boil inside Light, who would kill an innocent girl, _this_ girl? What had she done that she deserved death at such a young age? Silently the brunet made a mental note to learn the name of the killer so he could write them in his death note when, _if_ , he would return home. 

“Who killed you?”, Light asked. Paying close attention to the words that the girl was going to speak. 

“Kira.” 

Light was taken aback and he was sure that Charlie could see his surprise. “K- Kira?”, had he been the one who killed his girl, or had it been Misa?  
The brunet took a breath, _Calm down, maybe this is one of L’s tests. Don’t let your guard down._  
“Why?” Light breathed almost inaudible. 

The girl cast her gaze down. “Because he misunderstood my intentions.”, Charlie murmured. Only now Light noticed the scars on her arms and shoulder blades.  
“The government passed me off as a criminal, but I am not.”, blue eyes found brown ones. “You must have heard about the bomb incident, it was all over the media; ‘38 soldiers killed by traitor Charlie Greyson.’ You couldn’t have missed it.” 

Light remembered seeing the girls face all over the news. Bolted titles above her head and news anchors reading the news with a hint of disgust.  
“You let a bomb go off, killing your whole legion, except for you and two others.” The brunet spoke.  
Charlie nodded, “Yes, but I am not a traitor.” Her eyes were sharp and Light was mesmerized by her gaze.  
“Our enemy accidentally leaked information about their whereabouts and we went to their layer. What we saw was… brutal, they tortured people, left them alive for years to experiment on them. We managed to free two soldiers who died shortly after we’d taken them to a hospital. They told us that the enemy was planning on invading our camp, to capture my soldiers and torture them as well.” Charlie swallowed. The ghosts of images still flashing before her eyes. 

Light was intrigued, he had to know why she was not a traitor.  
The girl took a deep breath, “We had a plan, we would ambush them. Everything would work out perfectly.”, her voice broke. “But they came way too early and we were only notified minutes before by a scout. I knew what would happen to my men if I let them fall into the hands of the enemy. Fighting would have been useless, their numbers where tripled from ours. Even if we managed to escape this was the enemies land. We would most likely get lost in the forest and die of hunger. So I decided to kill everyone, making sure they wouldn’t have to be tortured for years, with barely enough food to let them live. Everyone agreed, we were going to die there, together.” 

Light’s eyes were wide in disbelieve, he killed someone who wanted to protect her men. “But you survived it?”  
“Yes, something went wrong and I and two others were captured.” Charlie sucked in a breath. “The torture was horrible… One of us was too weak and died a week before we were saved by other soldiers. We’d been in there for 3 years.” 

Light suddenly started to feel guilty, this girl _was_ innocent.  
“The other soldier who survived told the government that I had killed all the soldiers for the enemy. He walked away with tons of money from the lawsuit.”, silent tears started rolling over Charlies cheeks. 

“I am very sorry.” Light whispered, something was caught in his throat and speaking was suddenly incredibly hard. He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sure that if Kira knew he wouldn’t have killed you.” 

The girl raised her head and looked at the brunet with shocked eyes. “Are you a Kira supporter?”, her voice was sharp.  
“N-no! I am a detective, I work to capture him.”, the girls eyes immediately softened. Her gaze was sad again. She was broken and even Light could see it.  
“What right does he have to kill people without knowing their motives, without knowing their stories?”, Charlie turned her face away. “Why does he think that he can decide life and death like a-a… god?”

It hit Light at full force now, guilt, anger, sadness. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this. He wanted to make the world a better place, but was this the right way?  
“No, he doesn’t have that right.” Light replied. “He’s a monster.” 

Now it was Light’s turn to break, he started shaking with rage and the weight of a hundred, if not a thousand, dead souls pushing him down, until he couldn’t do anything but fall to the floor. His breath was ragged, his head hurt and his chest tightened painfully. 

“Hey, are you okay?”, Charlie practically screamed, coming closer to the brunets shaking body. Light pushed himself upright with all his might and captured the girl in an embrace. _I am sorry._

“Light?”, the question came once, then twice and even a third time, before Light jolted upright again in his bed. L sitting next to him watching him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. The chain between them jingled. 

Light had been having a nightmare. The brunet turned his head to the clock on the nightstand; 3:47, and fell back into the pillows with a huff of annoyance. He turned his back to the piercing eyes of the raven  
“It was just a bad dream, go back to doing whatever it was you were doing.”, he spoke. 

“Who is Charlie?” L asked softly.  
The brunet tried so hard to calm down, to go back to sleep, to forget and continue his work as Kira. However something had flipped a switch and L’s question came so unexpectedly that with all the cool in the world Light could not contain the gasp for air that came with tears.  
“A hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I did to switch things up a bit.  
> Please leave your thoughts down below, I’d love to know what you think!  
> <3


End file.
